


One-Shots Galore

by IHappenToBeAFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also I'm adding my own AU in here because why not, And because self promotion, Basically I'll work on this when I have writers block, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanscest - Freeform, There's other characters too, This is gonna be really self indulgent sorry, again sorry, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/IHappenToBeAFangirl
Summary: Really self indulgent fluff, angst, and maybe smut. Don't get your hopes up, though.





	1. Anyone Can Steal A Wallet If You Let It

Classicberry-

It was always nice to stroll through Underswap. To just take a break for a while. Despite their human being fucking Chara, they rarely get a genocide timeline. 

It was... nice. 

He still avoided the other monsters. One time Sans bumped into a monster that this timeline's Sans knew and... well... it could have gone better, probably. 

He didn't want to ruin things for this Sans. It seems like he's got a pretty good thing going for him here. 

Sans plopped in the snow, deep in the forest in Snowdin. 

Underswap was a pretty nice place. No one could blame him for when he started drifting off, settling against a snow pile. 

It was darker when he awoke via cat, running across his lap. He jumped slightly, feeling the claws scrape against his bones, and the cat kept running. 

"what the-" he startled, still half asleep. 

"QUICK! CATCH THAT CAT!" a loud voice shouted at him. Sans turned just in time to see a shorter skeleton that looked eerily similar to him but dressed more as Papyrus, complete with a blue bandanna/cape. "IT STOLE MY WALLET!" 

Shit. This timeline's Sans. 

Before Sans could reacted, the other skeleton grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. 

"COME ON, I KNOW WE CAN CATCH THAT ANNOYING CAT!" the other cheered slightly. Sans felt so disoriented and had a sinking feeling that he was in over his head. 

It took a little less than an hour to catch the feline thief. Sans managed to hold it down with blue magic as his doppleganger pried his wallet from the cat's mouth. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S WALLETS." the other scolded the cat as Sans released it from his magic. Instead of running off, the cat just started rubbing itself against their legs and purring. 

"uh, go away please, kitty." Sans said nervously. He'd always been more of a cat person, which is probably why he enjoyed Underswap so much. "I'm not 'feline' up for petting you right now." 

Right now, he just really wanted to leave-

"BUT YOU'RE SOAKING WET AND COVERED IN CAT FUR!" the other Sans grabbed his arm and already started dragging him. "AND I WOULD NEVER LEAVE SOMEONE IN A SITUATION AS UNFORTUNATE AS THAT." 

"no, really, it's fine-" 

"NONSENSE, SKELETON THAT LOOKS STRANGELY LIKE ME." the energetic little blueberry smiled cheerfully. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" 

"sans." he said without thinking, and instantly wanted to know if monsters could temporarily make themselves dust. 

"WOWIE, WHAT A COINCIDENCE! I AM ALSO A SANS! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" the skeleton said. Sans had to admit, throwing oneself in a dramatic pose while also holding a captive and managing to not pull said captive's arm out of its socket was pretty darn impressive.

Even if it did have them end up with their faces uncomfortably close. 

"uh..." the captured skeleton managed. "just call me... classic?" 

"NICKNAMES ARE A GOOD IDEA! YOU CAN CALL ME BERRY!" the skeleton said, then gaped dramatically. "WE JUST EXCHANGED NICKNAMES, A SUREFIRE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP! DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE FRIENDS?!" 

Sans knew that he should pull away, say no, teleport to safety, and never return, and potentially break this guy's Papyrus-like heart... but...

"sure." 

To be fair, he always did the same thing to Papyrus. It was his one weakness. 

Berry might as well have turned into the fabled sun, beaming at Sans. 

"LETS GO TO MY HOUSE, NEW FRIEND!" Berry started walking with purpose to wherever his house was. "THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATORY SLEEPOVER AND CELEBRATORY TACOS!" 

Sans supposed that this couldn't possibly be that bad. Who knows, he might actually have fun. And if he didn't he could always sneak away. 

One look at the happy grin on his copy's face and Sans knew that honestly, he was already wrapped around this guy's pinky finger.


	2. The Jail Cell of Shipping Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and a bunch of other Sanses get arrested in Outertale. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: This was going to be titled 'Rarepair Jail Cell' except I don't think AfterDeath is much of a rarepair so I scrapped that title.

Error & 'Friends' 

Background: Error and some assorted Sans' got arrested in Outertale. Stick a glitch with haphephobia in a cell with a bunch of other people. This should be fun.  
-

It Error that spoke up first. 

"I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with all of you people!" he groused, shooting a nasty glare at the skeleton closest to him. That filthy glitch from Underlust was getting far to close for comfort. 

"Aww, what, you've never gotten arrested before?" said glitch cooed in what sounded like a mocking voice. "Afraid people will be afraid of you if you have one arrest on your otherwise good reputation?" 

Okay now he knew that other was mocking him. 

"I will enjoy tearing your timeline apart piece by piece. And I'll destroy you last." he snarled. "Don't you fucking dare get closer." 

"Error, besides me, you're literally taking up most of the room." Death drawled. How had the Royal Guard managed to arrest literal death without dying? 

They just got really lucky with Geno being there. 

"Oh my god, can you all shut up!" the native Sans, Outer, groaned, standing up near the bars. "Papyrus is sooooooooo going to murder me." 

"Don't worry Outer!" the ever cheerful Blueberry chirped. "I'm sure that soon Undyne will find out that this was all a big misunderstanding." 

"Hey, we would have all gotten the off free with only a ticket, but no, Sir Fucks-a-lot just had to try and seduce the fucking cop." Error griped. 

"What can I say, I love a monster in uniform." Just shrugged and winking. "Besides, I only stepped in because they were trying to get really feelsy with Death."

"Yeah, getting arrested for killing an officer would be potentially worse than just harassing them." Classic piped up from his little spot trying to leave as much space between him and Outer as possible. 

However, Ink kept trying to not get any closer to Blueberry, so he was trying to shove Sans away, closer to Outer. 

"Oh my god, could you guys stop fighting for five seconds!" Sans from Underfell snapped, already tangled in a mess with the Swapfell Sans, and both were shoved into a corner. Somehow his leash had tangled the two together. 

Oh god, it was the jail cell of shipping hell. 

"There is no way Papyrus is gonna get here soon enough." Outer whimpered pathetically, before Ink shoved Classic a little too hard towards him and the two went down into the awkward cuddle of sexual tension. 

Error felt like banging his head again the wall. He desperately hoped that this nightmare would end one way or another. 

Although if Lust shifted one more inch closer, Error was going to smack him into the Geno-Death cuddle party.

Bonus: Later Undyne arrives to this scene: 

Somehow, Classic and Outer are just awkwardly cuddling. Their arms are somehow stuck inbetween the cell door bars. 

Geno, still on Death's lap, has fallen asleep, drooling slightly. Death, who had been taking a picture, sees Undyne's shocked face, snickers, and takes a photo. 

Blueberry and Ink are cuddling. Ink is blushing rainbow colors. Blueberry is half asleep. 

Raspberry and Red are still tied together but apparently have given up on wallowing in the sexual tension and are pretty aggressively making out. 

Lust is unabashedly watching the two go at it and has been tied up in Error's strings. 

Error just says, "I hate everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, the ships were:
> 
> AfterDeath  
> Errotic  
> InkBerry  
> FirstStar  
> BlackCherry


	3. I Guess It's A Highschool AU Except Only With Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find out that Geno is dating Death again.

"Do your parents know you're dating death?" 

At the question, Geno nearly died choking on the hamburger. "No! I promised we would get back together after he broke up with me the first time." 

"The first time?" Classic interrupted, raising a non-existent eyebrow. 

"Yes, the first time." Geno flicked his carbon copy off. "And the only time he broke up with me. How'd you find out we were dating?" 

The question was directed to Lust. 

"You were kissing near the off limits bathroom." he shrugged. "I go there to fu-" 

"Aaaaand this conversation is over." Classic said brightly. "I'm leaving." 

"I'll come with!" Blueberry was equally cheerful. Except his was genuine. 

"Anyway... so you and Death." Red teased. 

"I will kill you." Geno said as seriously as he could. Which was undermined by Death a few moments later to kiss Geno on the cheek then run away. "Hey, wha- Death, c'mon!" 

The other skeleton's laughter could just be heard over the lunch bell. 

Red and Lust, the only two left at the lunch table, had matching grins. 

"Dude, you are so whipped." Lust chuckled. 

"Oh, like you aren't." Geno snapped, looking knowingly at Red. 

Then he left the two skeletons to their half garbled protests. Death was waiting near the exit, and just smirked at Geno, holding out a hand. Geno rolled his eyes and took it. 

"Love you." he mumbled. 

"I know." Death said. Then, after a few moments, "Are you going to tell your parents about us dating again?" 

Geno shrugged. "What's the worse that could happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Geno's mom, CQ, wasn't exactly thrilled, but she came around. And also threatened Death with dismemberment.


	4. Stretch Doesn't Like When People Stare At Him For Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What this? Two updates in a day? *Gasp* This one has Papyrus on Papyrus flirting, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hand at some SpicyHoney. I think it turned out okay?

"Could you not stare into my soul everytime we meet? It's making me uncomfortable." Papyrus of Underswap asked his Underfell counterpart. 

If anything, that made Edge stare into his soul harder. 

"Jesus, it was just a joke." Stretch mumbled, still feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Trying to ignore it, he turned away from the edgier skeleton. Still, he could feel the stare. "We could, you know, talk or whatever." 

"Why?" Edge asked, startling Stretch. That was the first thing he's said in the past two hours. 

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure I'm not that interesting to stare at." Stretch said. His words had a slightly sharper tone. "Heck, even watch the TV or something." 

The TV was currently playing one of the many Napstaton shows in Underswap. Edge took one look at the screen and sneered. 

"He's just like Mettaton from our world, but weak." the skeleton scoffed. 

"Hey, I'm just like you, but weak." Stretch shrugged. Once again, Edge scoffed. 

"Yeah, a weak front, maybe." Edge rolled his eyelights. "But you and I both know that that's a cover. And a shoddy one at that." 

Stretch bristled. 

"Excuse me?" he demanded. 

"I've seen the way you act around the human." Edge said. His voice got quieter. "And I think that you are far stronger than you look." 

Stretch didn't know what to say. "I suppose that turns you on, Edgelord?" 

Goddammit, mouth. Why don't you have a filter?! 

Edge just smiled slightly, leaning forward and then the next thing Stretch knew, they were kissing. Pretty mild, but there was a hint of something behind it that he found alluring. 

Edge pulled back after what felt like hours but was closer to seconds. 

"I suppose it does." the skeleton smirked ever so slightly. Stretch just knew he was blushing up a storm. 

For once, he couldn't even think up a witty comeback. Edge chuckled- the sound was low, almost seductive, and entirely captivating. 

"I think my study of you should be taken someplace more... private~" Edge murmured. He got off the couch, gently tugging Stretch's hand to ask if he was coming. 

Face almost entirely orange, Stretch stood up and eagerly followed Edge to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they had the sex. The end.


	5. Lever A Goes Into Slot B, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvisjwbaodjvoskanjwofovjcjsie 
> 
> Just take it.
> 
> Berry grew frustrated with Classic not picking up on his subtext, so he takes matter into his own hands. 
> 
> Sex. I'm talking about sex, people.

One sleepover led to the next, and the next, and before Classic knew it, he had fallen completely and totally in love with his copy, which had confused him for a moment because the resets brought about a boatload of self-loathing. 

Apparently that self-hate hadn't extended to Berry. In fact, his feelings for the energetic skeleton changed most of his confidence about himself. 

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. 

However, none of this explains why Berry was kissing him. Classic wasn't complaining, but... holy crap, why were they on Berry's bed. 

Classic must have made a worrying noise, because Berry pulled back, looking flushed and breathless. 

"Are you okay, Classic?" Berry asked like he hadn't been sticking his tongue down the other's throat less than a second ago. 

"Berry, w-what-" Classic was at a loss for words. 

"Oh, right!" Berry facepalmed, looking annoyed. "Classic, do you want to have sex with me?" 

...  
...  
...

That would have been the perfect time for Classic to dust. 

"Oh dear, your face is very blue, are you okay?" Berry looked so concerned. 

"Do you even now how sex works?" Classic blurted. 

"Of course!" the other smiled. "I'm not a child, Classic, I do know how sex works. Lever A goes into slot B, yada yada yada." 

"That's... not quite-" the nervous skeleton started, but Berry sighed, looking the other straight in the eyes.

"Do you want me to explain in detail what I want to do to you?" Berry said, completely serious. "Because I will, Classic. I will tell you exactly how I want to touch you, all sorts of delicious noises that I want to wring out if you... do you want me to, Classic?" 

Well that was sexy as fuck. 

Berry smirked. Classic had no idea that the look would look so goddamn hot on the other. 

"Is that a yes?" he purred, and Classic gave in, exhaling loudly. 

"Fuuuuuck, yes, of course, Berry!" he nodded, almost frantically. The second he said the words, Berry captured his mouth again, exploring every inch he could with his tongue, pushing Classic back on the bed. The kiss was slow, but the fiery passion behind it was almost tangible. 

Berry finally pulled away, looking incredibly satisfied, while Classic was barely able to hold back a desperate whine. 

"Aw, don't worry, we just gotta take care of a few things." Berry said. 

"Like what?" Classic asked, and Berry let out a breathy little laugh. 

"Like clothes." he said, pointedly tugging on Classic jacket. After taking off his own shirt, he raised a browbone. "Are you sure YOU know how sex actually works?" 

Classic flushed, partially because of the half naked skeleton hovering over him, and slowly took his jacket off. Berry started taking his shirt of, his phalanges exploring each and every one of his ribs. Classic stiffled a moan as he went by a particularly sensitive spot. 

The shirt was off, and Berry went back to the spot with a vengeance. 

Classic lost it, not able to hold back the moans, groans, and needy little whines anymore. Especially when Berry licked a trail up his sternum. 

He let out a strangled scream, bucking slightly, and his pelvis met a bulge in Berry's pants. 

Berry allowed him to catch his breath, and Classic grinned. 

"I though we only had two hundred six bones in our body." he said, and Berry huffed, grinding down and Classic moaned again. 

"I like that noise better than your puns." Berry decided, already starting to take off Classic's pants to see the blue, unformed magic. "Mind if I-" 

"Fuck, Berry, do whatever you want to me, I'm yours." Classic pleaded, and Berry grinned.

"Good to hear." 

Then he went to work on Classic's pelvis, touching and even licking every inch of it. Purposefully ignoring the vagina that had all but snapped into existence the second he got close to it. 

"Berry, please, hah, please!" Classic begged, trying to get any sort of stimulation at all. 

Berry finally gave some mercy, gently touching the other lips of the pussy, tracing up the slit. 

"It's so pretty, Classic." he admired. This was not what Classic wanted at the moment. 

"Berry, stop teaaaAHH SHIT!" Classic started just as Berry started to lick at the organ. Unseen by him, Berry smiled smugly, hearing the symphony of noises as the usually collected skeleton completely and totally lost his shit. 

Classic was even noisier in bed than he would have guessed. 

Classic had no clue that Berry was so talented with his tongue, and then brought him to an orgasm sooner than he would have thought. 

"Mmm, tastes really sweet." Berry noted, getting as much as he could, then pumped a finger in the magical organ. 

"Fuck, Berry-" Classic moaned, and Berry gently kissed him again.

"Not quite finished yet. You okay?" Berry was concerned that he might be hurting the other. 

To be honest, Classic was on cloud nine. 

"Stop teasing!" he complained, and Berry was relieved. 

"Alright." he said, readying himself, but couldn't help but tease the other some more before carefully pushing himself in. "Ooooh, Classic! You feel so good!" 

Classic looked like he was having a really good time, he kept moving, trying to get more stimulation. 

"Berry, oh God, Berry, please, move!" he said, and the other did, not able to deny himself the pleasure anymore. Classic moaned loudly, moving his hips up to meet Berry's thrusts. "Hah, oh god, Berry!" 

The thrusts had started with some semblance of control, but as the skeleton felt himself nearing the edge, the thrusts got more urgent. 

"So good, you're so good, Classic!" he praised. 

"Berry, Berry, I'm so close!" Classic moaned, eyelights hazy from the pleasure. "Oh god, Berry, I'm cuuuuumhiiiing!" 

Feeling the skeleton beneath him tense up slightly in an orgasm was what had Berry tipping over the edge as well, moaning loudly as he released.

After he had pulled out, Berry pulled the other in a cuddle. 

"Don't you wanna go clean?" Classic asked, slightly breathless. 

"Gimme a moment." Berry replied, then pulled the other into another kiss. When they pulled away, Berry looked incredibly determined as he declared, "CLASSIC! I love you, a lot!" 

There was a moment of silence before Classic laughed.

"Hey, I'm being serious!" Berry protested. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Berry." Classic tried to swallow his giggles. "It just that, uh... I love you too." 

Berry quickly became excited. 

"Really?!" 

"Yep." Classic nodded. 

"HA! I knew you could never resist the charms of the Magnificent Berry!" the other tackled him back to the bed again, this time in a hug. There was another moment of silence. 

Classic chuckled. "Yeah, you're pretty irresistible." 

Berry gasped. "A genuine compliment! Does this mean we're dating now?"

Classic gently kissed the others phalanges. 

"Of course it does, Berry. If you want to." he murmured. 

"Of course I want to!" the energetic skeleton declared, and they stayed cuddling for a few moments at Classic silently counted down. 

Three...

Two...

One...

"OH MY GOD WE ARE LYING IN A HUGE MESS! Classic, get up, we have to clean this!" 

Theeeeeere we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> I'm an asexual virgin and I have no idea how sex works.


	6. I Could Have Made This An April Fool's Joke But I Didn't So I'm Slightly Disappointed With Myself But Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Lust flirt a little and also kinda talk about having sex. Not with each other, they just talk about sex in general.

Lust wasn't quite sure how this started. Error just sort of... showed up one day and they got stuck in space jail with a bunch of other Sans' before they were returned home. 

He had expected to never see Error ever again, but then, once again, he just sort of showed up and sat near his station. It was kinda creepy. But they had a relatively civil conversation. 

And then Error just kept coming back, over and over again. Civil conversations got friendlier, to the point where Error would just groan in annoyance when Lust flirted at him rather than storm out. 

Then, the unthinkable happened. Error actually flirted back. 

It had been a relatively normal conversation, you know, normal for a god of destruction and a skeleton in a mostly sex-crazy world. 

"You know, we talk about my world all the time, and just me in general." Lust wiped snow off of the surface of his station. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" Error repeated. 

"Anything. Tell me anything you want to." Lust pressed. 

"Well, I don't live in a universe, I live in the antivoid, and I destroy the glitches of the multiverse." the skeleton shrugged. 

"Well, are you a computer whiz?" Lust asked casually. 

"What? No, why?" the glitch looked confused. 

"Because you sure know how to turn my software into hardware!" he grinned, waiting for that annoyed groan, maybe a snowball to the face, or even Error pushing him out of his chair.

Instead, the other snorted. "Computer techs have skilled fingers, if you know what I mean." 

Well, he had not been expecting that at all. 

"You got purple all over your face, weirdo." Error said helpfully. 

"Sorry. Was not expecting you to actually flirt back." Lust mumbled. "Didn't think it was your style." 

"Hey, I flirt just as much as you do." Error huffed. 

"Oh really? Name three people you've actually flirted with." 

"Well, you, then... uh..." the god fumbles then falls silent. 

"Aww, I'm the first person you flirted with?" Lust says, wiping imaginary tears from his sockets. "What an honor." 

Error grumbles something under his breath.

"Hmm?" the skeleton asks, stopping his dramatics.

"I said, 'I know you wouldn't take this seriously'." Errors said, louder. Lust just kind of froze. 

"Do... do you want me to?" Lust was serious now. 

"No! Maybe?" Error seemed confused. "I mean, I don't know. Not like it matters, anyway." 

Well, today was taking all sorts of strange twists. 

"Error, I can take it seriously if you want me to." Lust insisted. 

"Yeah, until you have sex with the next stranger in fishnet tights." Error mumbled. Okay, that hurt a little, actually. 

"I don't have sex with that many people, actually. Or all that often." Lust argued. "I've slept with maybe two people when things get to be too much to handle and I don't like taking strangers to bed."

Error raise a bonebrow at him. "You told me five minutes ago about the cat monster you took home yesterday." 

"Yeah, 'took home', I didn't say I had sex." Lust frowned. "I gave them a massage and then they fell asleep so I slept in Pap's room. They were gone by morning." 

Error hesitated. 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I don't really like sex honestly, not all the time and definitely not with someone I don't know." Lust scoffed. "I've only slept with an actual stranger, like, maybe twice." 

"Well if you don't have sex, then why do you do it at all?" Error asked curiously. 

"Because if I don't have sex, I'll die. Literally." Lust frowned slightly. "Didn't I tell you that everyone here is driven into a constant state of heat?" 

"Oh yeah, you did." Error remembered. "So, you do have sex, but only with people you know?" 

Lust nods. 

"... Huh." Error pondered that. "I didn't think that was possible. At least, not here." 

Lust rolled his eyelights. "It's the multiverse Error, there's a timeline for everything. Hell, there's probably one where you fuck me, or something." 

Okay, it was his fault for what came next because he left that one so obviously open ended. 

"Why not make that timeline this one?" Error teased, and Lust made a noise so high pitched that he's pretty sure the dogs picked up on it. "Hey, save that for the bedroom." 

Lust briefly wondered if this was how Error was going to destroy the timeline, then decided that, hey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

So he looked Error straight in the eye, smirked, and said, "Oh, don't worry, I'll save plenty for the bedroom~"

He promptly got a facefull of snow. Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for this chapter: Lust, surprisingly, is panromantic demisexual. Meaning, he'd have sex with anyone as long as he actually knew them. He usually goes to Grillby when he thinks he can't really deal with it. 
> 
> Another Headcanon: he flirts with anything that breathes for funsies.


	7. Luckily For Red, Razz Skips The Whole Courting Procedure And Goes Straight To Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is a confused bab with emotions, Razz knows exactly what he wants, and everyone else doesn't know how to mind their own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this because I don't know how to progress with Two Cherries In A Pod so I thought writing BlackCherry would help.

Out of all the things Red was expecting, seeing Razz in a tux in his living room was nowhere on his list. And yet, there he was. 

"Razz, what the hell are you doing?" Sans from Underfell blinked at his Swapfell counterpart. 

"What does it look like, asshole, I'm proposing." Razz rolled his eyelights. "Red, will you marry me?" 

Red flushed his nickname as Razz revealed a ring. From what he could tell, it looked real. And expensive. 

"The fuck do you think you're trying to pull?" Red growled, not quite sure that this wasn't some elaborate joke. Some nasty, elaborate joke that the others thought he would find fucking hilarious. 

But did they have to pick Razz? The one he actually DID like. 

It wasn't funny. 

"I'm not trying to pull anything." Razz said defensively. The skeleton got down on one knee, holding out the ring. "Red, will you marry me?" 

"No!" he snapped, looking around the room. "Ha ha, very funny, assholes, where the fuck are you hiding?" 

For a moment Razz looked confused, then it dawned on him. 

"Oh, you think I'm pulling a prank." he laughed slightly before Red growled at him and started to stomp away. Razz quickly grabbed Red's wrist before he got too far. 

"Hey!" Red snapped, trying to pull his wrist away. To his horror, his eyesight was slightly blurry with unshed tears. "L-lemme go, bastard!" 

Dammit, not the stammering.

"Red, calm down." the other skeleton ordered. "I need to talk to you." 

Red couldn't help but look at the other, soul pounding at how close the other was. For a moment, he wondered if Razz would hear the beat of his soul, then decided that it was a ridiculously stupid thought. 

"Do you really think this is a prank?" Razz asked. 

"Well, duh, what else could it be?" Red managed to stop stammering. "One of the others probably put you up to this. Probably Gaster because that idiot knows that I-" 

He cut himself up abruptly, flushing a little more. Goddamn mouth kept going off on its own. Stupid thing. 

"You what?" Razz asked, getting almost closer. 

"That I liiiiiiiiiiike pineapple on pizza." the nervous skeleton obviously lied. Razz wasn't amused. "Oh come one, just take the lie and go!" 

"Nope." the other decided, somehow managing to get both of them to the couch, pinning Red and straddling him. "Comfortable?" 

And Red was back to stammering, skull completely bright red. 

"Good." clearly Razz was enjoying himself. "Neither of us are moving until you tell the truth. Why did you think this was a prank?" 

"I-I dunno." Red said. "Because you wouldn't really propose to someone like me..." 

Razz scoffed. 

"I'm the Fearsome and Magnificent Sans, I can propose to whoever I want." he said, grip on Red's wrists becoming almost painful. "No matter what anyone thinks. That includes you." 

Red spluttered as Razz leaned in closer. 

"So, you clearly like me." Razz continued. 

"W-what gives you that idea?" Red argued. Razz just smirked before moving a hand to his chest. 

"Well, first of all, you're soul is fluttering more than a butterfly in a net." he said. "And second of all, Gaster told me." 

"That fucking jerk, I'm gonna find him and-" Red grumbled angrily. 

Clink. Razz kissed Red, mostly just to shut him up. 

 

Red completely stopped functioning. Razz chuckled slightly, finally letting go of Red's wrists in favor of loosely wrapping his arms around the other. 

"So, how but I try this again." Razz murmured against Red's mouth. "Red, will you marry me?" 

This time, Red didn't hesitate. 

"Yes." he breathed. The Swapfell skeleton slipped the ring on Red's finger, smiling cheerfully. 

"THAT'S COMPLETELY GOING AGAINST DATING ETIQUETTE BUT IT'S THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" a voice declared. Both Sanses fell off the couch, startled to see Undertale Papyrus, as well as their brothers. 

"OOOOOOOH, CAN I BE THE FLOWERGIRL?" Blueberry asked from the second floor. 

"How about everyone minds their own damn business?" Red growled, embarrassed. "This was supposed to be private." 

"Well, time for my backup plan." Razz sighed, then raised his voice to announce, "RED AND I WILL BE CELEBRATING OUR HONEYMOON RIGHT HERE ON THE COUCH UNLESS EVERYONE LEAVES WITHIN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS!" 

Luckily for the couch, the room was empty again quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Razz, I too know how it feels when you ask someone out when you think no one's paying attention but as it turns everyone just doesn't know how their mind their own business.


	8. Papyrus' Tend To Have The Worst Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling you're all gonna either really hate me for this or really love me and I'm okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' really do tend to have the worst timing and that leads to awkward situations.

Outer wasn't exactly sure why the other skeleton was kissing him but he was and honestly it felt amazing and he didn't want Classic to stop. 

Well, the kiss started innocently enough but then Outer felt something at his teeth, almost begging for entrance. And of course he let it. The small moan that followed as Classic explored his mouth was muffled but it was there and they both heard it. 

Things quickly got heated after that, with the skeletons battling for dominance, a battle Classic won this time. Outer got his revenge by letting his hands wander to some not-so innocent places, including a certain spot on Classic's lower ribs, enjoying the sharp gasp he got out of it. 

Classic pulled away after that, and Outer flushed at the half lidded stare. 

"Wanna take this upstairs?" the skeleton asked. 

"Oh fuck yes, please." Outer breathed, holding on to the other tightly as they blipped to Outer's room. He quickly moved everything that was on his bed to the floor with magic as Classic started to make out with him again, gently pushing him backwards onto the bed. 

Things happened quickly after that, with Outer and Classic trying to take of the other's cloths as quickly as possible. Naturally, they did this while also trying to find as many sensitive spot as possible. 

Outer gasped as Classic grabbed his spine. 

"C-cheater." he said, but the word ended in a moan as Classic repeated his actions. 

"Aww, did that 'rattle you bones'?" Classic teased. Outer flushed slightly. Classic chuckled, taking his shirt off, leaving the two in only their shorts. 

"I can't believe you have the 'guts' to be so 'humerous'." Outer shot back, and Classic grinned, one of his hands teasing around the waistband of his shirts. Outer could see the telling blue glow. "Did I give you a 'bone'r-" 

The door swing open suddenly. 

"I HAVE HEARD TO MANY PUNS IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME- OH." it was Outer's brother, nicknamed Nova. Both Sans's stared at the taller skeleton, still in a rather compromising position. "SANS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO, ER... THAT. AT LEAST LEAVE A SOCK ON THE DOORKNOB!" 

Outer hid his face in his hands, not really wanting to look at anyone anymore, way too embarrassed. 

"I SHALL NOW TAKE MY LEAVE AND YOU TWO CAN GET BACK TO... THAT." Nova declared. "AND I APOLOGIZE FOR INTERRUPTING!" 

With that Nova closed the door. 

The room was thick with awkward silence for a moment before Outer said, "Sorry." 

"Pfft, this isn't the first time a Papyrus walked in on me." Classic said. "I doubt it will be the last, either." 

The two were silent for a moment. 

"Wanna continue?" Outer asked quietly, and Classic smirked, leaning down to give Outer a slow, sensual kiss. The skeleton took that as a yes. 

Before they could go any further the door opened. 

"OH, AND SANS, PLEASE CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELVES THIS TIME! I DON'T WANT THE SHEETS TO STAIN!" 

"Jesus Christ, Papyrus!" 

"SORRY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: So all Papyrus and Papyrus- equivalents have a sixth sense for whenever their siblings make puns, so they can barge in and properly scold their siblings on their punny habits. 
> 
> Needless to say, this has lead to some very, VERY awkward moments.


	9. This Is Where I Had So Much Difficulty On Choosing A Ship So I Wrote Almost All Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these lasted a bit longer than they were supposed to, oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these are pretty SFW, a couple were suggestive, and there's one NSFW one so read carefully.

SpicyHoney-

Fell wasn't sure why it wasn't just a one-time thing. Stretch was there, then he had kissed Stretch, and then they went to the bedroom. Then Fell had left. 

And then he went back. Again. And again. 

And now... 

Now he wasn't sure what to feel. 

"Fell, you're doing the staring thing again." Stretch said, then took a long drag of his cigarette. Fell just kept staring. "So we're repeating day one, huh?" 

"No." Fell said surprising himself. "No, not repeating." 

Stretch looks at him, uncomprehendingly. "Fell...?" 

Fell hesitated. "I... I, uh... I don't know how to say this." he said finally. "But, as the Great and Terrible Papyrus, I will do my best!" 

"Go for it." Stretch smiled, amused. 

"I think I love you." Fell confessed. That wiped the amused smile away, replacing it with an alluring flush. 

"You what?" he asked. 

Fell was frustrated, pulling the cigarette away from Stretch, leaning forward and kissing him slowly, sensually. 

"I think I love you." he repeated quieter. Stretch was speechless, trying and failing to form words. "Are you going to give me a chance to find out if I do?" 

"Yes." Stretch breathed and Fell smirked slightly before reconnecting the kiss. 

These was really nice, he realized.   
\---

ClassicBerry-

The first thing Berry heard when he walked in was, "Okay, so I might have accidentally sort of adopted five cats." 

He stared in disbelief at his boyfriend, who was standing in the living room sheepishly.

"Classic, how do you 'accidentally' adopt five cats?" Berry asked. 

"Well, okay, so there was a box of cats and I gave them some food and they followed me home." he explained. Berry just shook his head in disbelief. 

"You are so lucky you're so cute." Betty said before giving Classic a quick kiss. "You're taking care of them, though." 

The delight on his face was totally worth it.   
\---

Errotic- Suggestive

Lust wasn't sure why he was kissing Error. Or rather, why the other skeleton was kissing him. He kinda tasted like a raw battery. And alcohol.

"Error." Lust tried to push the other away slighty. "Error, what are you doing?" 

"Kissin yoo, duuuh." Error slurred, trying to get back. 

"Error, you are seriously drunk." he said, keeping a firm grip on the other's shoulders. 

"That doesn't mean I like you any less." the normally angry skeleton argued. Lust flushed, surprised. "C'mon, lemme kiss ya-" 

"How about we get you to bed." Lust offered an alternative that wouldn't get him killed in the morning. 

"Great idea- I'll top." Error said. Lust flushed some more. 

"No, I meant for you to go sleep-" he said, Error already tugging him to his bedroom. "I'm not having sex with you while you're drunk." 

It took a while, but Lust managed to get Error to actually sleep, leaving him with one question- "Holy hell, how many tongues do you have?"  
\---

AfterDeath- 

Oddly enough, Geno found out that Death was pretty pleasant company. Sure, the god was cocky, insufferable, annoying, handsome, dreamy... 

Geno felt like he should have been more surprised when he discovered that he had a crush on Death. Even if the skeleton was the only other person he had talked to in so long, barring the kid and Gaster. 

Okay, so he was attention starved. Still, should have been more surprised. 

He knew thinks actually got out of hand when he actually fell in love. But by the time that happened, it was too late- Geno was free from the save screen. He thought he would never see Death again. 

Well, until he saw the other leaning against a tree trunk. Geno watched with morbid curiosity as the tree began to wither.

"You're here to finally kill me?" Geno asked finally. Death snorted.

"As if. Lucky for you, Geno, you're the only person who's going to live forever." Death said. 

The god explained why Geno was basically immortal. Apparently, dying, plus spending an insane amount of time in the save screen, plus enough Determination that should have killed a monster, equals immortality.

"But we better not test that out, huh?" Death mocked, reaching out close enough to touch him. 

Once he had left Geno decided that yes, he did want to test it.   
\---

ClassicCherryBerry- Kinda suggestive (?)

"But Reeeeeed..." Classic could already hear Berry begging their lover. 

"No Berry, we don't need a cat." Red said firmly. "We already have Classic." 

There was a longer silence. Classic snorted. 

"CLASSIC, OUR BOYFRIEND HAS HIS MIND IN THE GUTTER AGAIN!" Berry screeched. Class had to stifle his laughter more. "MAKE HIM STOP!"   
\---

Cream- NSFW

Cross really had no idea that Dream was strong enough to pin him against a wall. He also had no idea that the other would start making out with him. 

Dream vaguely smelled of vanilla, a scent that got stronger with each passing second. The pieces began to click and he made a small noise of surprise as one of Dream's hands made it up his shirt. 

The smaller skeleton pulled away. 

"S-sorry." he panted. "I-I just..." 

"Shh..." Cross said. "It's okay. I'll help for as long as you need me, m'kay?" 

As if to confirm that, he leaned closer to kiss Dream again. Which was enough of a signal to the other to kiss him back as renew his ministrations in an almost frenzied manner. 

Cross wasn't sure when they got onto the bed but he was glad they did as Dream thoroughly explored his pussy with his fingers and later his tongue, teasing him until he was positively soaked. 

"P-please, Dream, I-I need..." Cross tried. Dream smiled and kissed him, exploring Cross' mouth slowly, sensually as he carefully pushed in. Cross moaned, the sound swallowed up by Dream as he slowly because to thrust. 

"Ooooh Croooosss... you're so tight, so good!" Dream groaned, picking up the pace. Cross tried to meet his thrusts, crying in pleasure every time Dream managed to slip in deeper. 

His whole body tensed as a certain spot was his, cunt clenching around the cock inside him. Dream halted, shuddering for a moment, then went for the spot with a vengeance. Cross' cries got higher and higher as he begged to come. 

"Dre-Dreeaaam, pleeeaase!" he begged.

"Cum for me!" Dream said almost desperately. Cross did with a nearly shrill moan. Dream thrust once, twice before he pulled out and came. 

The two panted for a moment. 

"Holy fuck, call me any time you need help through a heat. Call me everytime." Cross managed. Dream squeaked trying to cover his face. Cross chuckled, deciding to sort out his feelings later, when he was done being fucked into the mattress.   
\---

BlackCherry- NSFWish

The two learned many things about each other over the years- Red learned that Razz not only liked enchiladas, but also liked to eat scorpion (that had been one hellish dinner and he was mostly disgusted by the fact that he himself hadn't utterly hated it). Razz learned that Red hated movies or TV shows with too much gore (that had not been a fun date night and he also learned that Red's comfort food was cotton candy ice cream). 

However, when it came to their bedroom activities, they knew exactly what each other's limits were. Razz liked to safely hurt people and sometimes liked to get hurt himself, and Red was more than happy to fill both of those roles. 

So when Razz held a blade to Red's neck while he was tied up with no possible way of escaping, he wasn't worried. In all honesty, he was probably the most at ease he's been in his whole life. 

"Whatcha gonna do with that, shorty?" Red smirked, and Razz revelled in the slight gasp of pain as he pushed a little but harder, juuuuust enough for blood to well up and start to drip. He watched it was rapt attention. 

"I think you know exactly what I want~" Razz murmured, licking the tiny bit of blood off the blade, looking incredibly sexy. Red's magic pupils dilated. 

"I doubt a puny little thing like you can do any damage-" he let of a startled moan at the sudden flash of pain under one of his eye sockets. 

"Silence, mutt." Razz demanded, smiling in a way that could probably be perceived as malicious. 

"Or what?" Red shot back, and the look that Razz gave him sent shocks straight to his pelvis. 

Oh, he was so in for it now. This was gonna be a night he's gonna feel the after effects of for a while. 

Red felt absolutely delighted by that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these were fun to do! I'll have to do it again sometime.


	10. So I Realized I Haven't Written An Angsty Chapter Yet And I Also Realized That I Hadn't Written InkBerry In A While... You  Guys Can Hate Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to know if I could still write angst and even now I feel like I wondered out on you guys. So here, have unrequited love times two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry loves Ink. Ink does not love Berry.  
> \---  
> Ink loves Berry. Berry does not love Ink.

When Blueberry kissed him while Ink was mid laugh, he hadn't expected that. Even if he had, though, he still would have shoved the other away. Maybe not so hard the other fell off the couch, though.

And now both of them were blushing. 

"I-I'm sorry." the Sans started to say. "I wasn't expecting to... you know... Uh, w-well, not until I at least told you that I like you, you know?"

Oh no. Oh no ohnoohno! Berry looked at him, still on the floor, looking so expectant, so happy, and- 

"I don't." Ink heard himself say. "I don't like you, Blueberry. Not like that. I never have." 

Why oh why did he feel guilty when the Sans looked so... crushed? 

"O-oh. I understand..." Berry started. "It's okay." 

It wasn't. Ink could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. But there was still that hope in his eyelights. 

"It's not." Ink said. "You really shouldn't have kissed me, Blueberry." 

He couldn't ever feel the same way to Blueberry. Never. And even if he did, he would be a shitty boyfriend. What kinda lover can love without a soul? Not Ink, that's for sure. 

A couple tears escaped. 

"I... I thought..." Berry started. "I just... I'm s-so sorry, Ink, I-" 

"I have to leave." he said, abruptly standing up and getting his paintbrush. 

"No, w-wait, I won't do it again, I-I promise!" Berry said. 

"I just need to think." Ink lied, already vanishing into the paint splotch to the Doodlesphere. 

Quiet sobs echoed in the house in Underswap.   
\---

Ink kept tabs on that specific Underswap. Why, he had no idea. Oh sure, he used the excuse that it was interesting how that particular Underswap was linked up to an Undertale timeline, but in all honesty, he had no idea. 

Ink had a feeling that he might have known, once upon a time, but he forgot. 

Now he was perched high in a tree in Underswap as the Annoying Cat ran over the sleeping skeleton from Undertale, startling the latter awake. 

"QUICK! CATCH THAT CAT!" a voice shouted, and Ink watched as this timeline's Sans charged after the cat. "IT STOLE MY WALLET!" 

Ink could help but chuckle as the native skeleton pulled the other along, smiling as they managed to catch the cat and save the wallet. There was a short conversation that Ink wished he was close enough to hear. 

His breath caught slightly as the Blueberry struck a pose with his captive, and their faces ended close together. Close enough to kiss. 

And now Ink remembered why he had been watching this particular Underswap. The kiss that had ruined his friendship with this Blueberry. Ink was horrified to realize that now, after all this time, now he felt differently. 

Only now he realized, it was too late to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think I wimped out. Dangit. I need to be harder with my writing.


	11. Holy FUCK I Haven't Updated In A While, So Have Some Soulmates, I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, sorry that this was on a mini hiatus, writing block is a bitch. Have some soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, lovelies...k

BlackCherry-

The second he met Red, Raspberry knew, he just KNEW that the other was his soulmate. 

Of course, the second he realized this, Red did too, and before the other skeleton could say anything Razz had just sorta shrieked and hit him. Really hard. Hard enough for Red to go unconscious. 

Yeah... That was not his proudest moment...

"What the fuck?!" one of the other Sans' exclaimed. He was pretty sure it was Classic. 

"It was his fault!" Razz blamed, cheeks flaming. Oh who was he kidding, he had basically attacked the other unprovoked. I mean, he was provoked but he couldn't just tell the other's he had attacked his soulmate. 

"Dude, it's his birthday!" Outer exclaimed. 

Oh fuck, he really screwed up this time. 

"I... He was... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!" he shouted at the body that was slowly regaining consciousness before making a tactical retreat through the window. 

Yeah, this was definitely not his proudest moment.  
\---

Polyrus-

Stretch wasn't expecting to find his soulmate. Except he did. The edgy skeleton immediately picked him up and started making out with him. In front of everyone. It was very embarrassing. And also Edge was one hell of a kisser. 

So the two 'fell' into a sort of routine. And Stretch got used to actually having his soulmate. And then the original universe got fused with the already fused timeline. 

And he stared at the original Papyrus and he knew that this was his soulmate too. And he was apparently Edge's too, because once the Papyrus soon to be dubbed Tale rushed forward towards them, Edge was right behind and suddenly he was sandwiched in between both of his soulmates and wow... why were both of them so damn good at kissing. 

Needless to say, that was an awkward talk. Apparently, both of them were his soulmates. 

"Probably because you're so lazy, you need to people to take care of you." Edge said, but without any heat to the insult. 

The original Sans, quickly dubbed 'Classic', shrugged. 

"Hey, as long as my bro is happy, everything should be fine." he said. 

So the three of them quickly found a way to make their relationship work. Stretch was finally getting used to being loved by so many people. 

Then there was the telltale shift of the timeline being fused to this one and two skeletons appeared quickly. Stretch only had time to look the one in the eye and see a glint of gold and a flash of orange and feel the telltale shift in his soul that told him that this was also his soulmate. 

And yes, this one was also very good at making out with him. 

ClassicCherryBerry-

Everytime Red woke up with them beside him, he felt at peace. Everytime he was with them, he felt happy. Almost cheesily so. 

But everytime they were like this...

Classic was curled up by his side, his head on Red's shoulder, snoring. It wasn't quiet, and normally Red would find it obnoxious. With anybody else, Red would probably dust them. But on Classic, the sound was endearing. Like an adorable lawn mower.

He shifted slightly so the sleeping skeleton could be more comfortable. 

"I could help carry him to bed, you know." Blue murmured.

"Pfft, like hell you will." Red said, but there wasn't any heat to the words. Blue still gave him a mocking stem face. 

"Language." the skeleton chided. Red smirked slightly, but didn't push it any further. 

"Nah, you'd know he'd wake up and then not go back to sleep." Red said gently. "Look at how peaceful he is." 

Blue shrugged, then immediately cuddled up to his other side. 

"Then I guess you're the meat in our sleeping 'sans'wich." the blueberry grinned. 

"God, I fucking love you." Red declared. 

"Go to sleep Red." Blue said tiredly. 

Red chuckled, closing his eyes and feeling like the luckiest skeleton in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaaaaamn I'm so sorry this took so long. Things got crazy and then people died and then I just had no motivation to write anything and it sucked, so sorry if this was really bad.


	12. AAAAH WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BIIITCH so have some snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is dragged home by a lamia. It's brother is pissed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHH I'M SORRY PLEASE JUST TAKE IT

Red had no clue how he found the lamias. He was exploring, he got lost, and then he got hit on the head. When he woke up, there were two people who were half snake and half skeleton. 

And they were arguing over him. Except it sounded weird, because they were just hissing, but the more he listened, the more it sounded like actually words. 

'We can't do this, Razz!' the rounder, lighter lamia crossed it's arms stubbornly. 

'The hell we can't- we certainly can't let the two leg go back and tell those barbarians were we are.' the sharper one, Razz, scoffed. 'Of course, we wouldn't have a problem if you an your bleeding heart hadn't dragged it here in the first place, Berry. So now we have to kill it.' 

'We're not killing it!' the light blue one looked esasperated now. Red didn't want to think how many times he's had to say that. The sharper one looked ready to say something else but was cut off with a, 'We're not eating it, either, Razz.' 

Red didn't like the sound of that. Razz hissed angrily, and he flinched. 

Both lamias looked at him, Blue with concern and curiosity, and Razz with anger and... something else. Hunger? 

"Uh..." he tried to scoot away, but Blue held his wrists. For something that was probably shorter than him, he had incredible upper boddy strength.

'It's okay, my brother and I won't hurt you- right, Razz?' Blue looked at the other expectantly, who huffed, crossing his arms. 

'Fine. But for both of our sakes, brother, he can't leave!' Razz added. 

'I don't know...' he looked conflicted. 

"Y-you can't keep me here, please, I-I won't tell anyone!" Red said. Razz smiled at him wickedly, showing off sharp fangs. 

'Please, just stay here... I'm sure it will only be temporary, and besides, you need time to rest!' Blue tried to calm him down. 'You almost died out there.' 

"Well..." Blue stared at him pleadingly. He thought about it. If he stayed here, Razz couldn't hurt him. But then he had no idea how long he would stay here. But if he left he knew that Razz would come after him. And he did not like his odds. "I..." 

'You're staying, or else, two leg.' Razz said. 

'Brother! That's no way to treat a guest!'

'He's not our guest, he's just something you dragged home because it looked like it was dying!' 

Blue crossed his arms, clearly miffed, hissing slightly.

Red was just trying to get as far away from the two angry skelesnakes as possible. Unfortunately, they were both blocking the entrance. 

"I-I'll only stay temporarily... right?" he asked nervously. Both turned to him, gaze piercing. He shrank away. 

'Yes!' Blue said. 

' _No_.' Razz insisted. Blue eyelights turned round as he turned to the other, corners of his eye socket filling with tears.

Red didn't known snakes could cry. 

Razz hissed, looking away. 

'Fine. It can stay only temporarily.' he said. 'But if it ever says a words about us I will find you.' 

Red nodded, slightly terrified. The lamia could tell, grinning, all sharp teeth and fans as Blue hissed happily, promising Red that he would have the best hospitality ever and that the Magnificent Blue would not let him down. 

Red wonder what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red got lost and almost died. Blue dragged him to his den. Razz isn't happy with any of this- but hey, snakes are flexible.


	13. Tower of Misery Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare knows that his brother is more popular. Nobody wants negativity. 
> 
> Nobody wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again I've been gone. Enjoy this little teaser.

At first, there was only the tree. 

It didn't look like anything special at first. Just an ordinary tree. Leaves, roots, and all. 

Then it began to blossom, unseen in a valley in spring. Then the blossoms turned to apples. And that's what made the tree special. 

It was like the tree was split down the middle. On one half, beautiful, gleaming apples grew. On the other half there were less appealing inky black apples. 

The two types of apples both had special powers. The golden apples encouraged positive emotions, love, healing, and bliss. The black apples encouraged negativity hate, death, and despair. 

One day, a dryad found the tree. It was part coincidence, and part the balance of that particular universe rested on the tree, with the delicate line between the positive and negative emotions the tree influenced. It needed a guardian. 

The dryad was that guardian. She provided protection for the tree and in return, the tree provided a home. 

But one day she was attacked and mortally wounded. Knowing that she was dying but unwilling to leave the tree without some guardians, she summoned the two energies of the tree and constructed some skeletal bodies for them. 

With her job done, the dryad peacefully passed on, leaving the two new guardians in charge of the tree- one for the golden apples and one for the negative apples. 

At first, everything was fine. The tree seemed to be forgotten and it's caretakers left to bond, calling each other brothers and treating each other as family. 

And then- newcomers. The two guardians watched from afar as a few villages started popping up nearby, and even a beautiful castle. 

It didn't take long for the new villagers to see and hear about the apples. Before long, a couple with a sickly child approached and begged the guardians to help. 

The guardian of the black apples looked at his brother uncertainly. He was always more cautious of these strangers. Surely his brother was the same? 

"Of course we'll help." the brother picked a golden apple and handed it to the family. As the child ate, they got stronger and better. 

"Thank you... this is like a dream come true..." The mother sobbed gratefully. 

Dream. 

The name stuck to his brother as more and more people came for his help. The other guardian was slapped with a name as well- Nightmare. 

Judging by the villagers reactions, it wasn't a nice name. 

Nightmare wasn't stupid. He knew that his brother Dream was more popular. Everyone wanted positivity. No one want negativity. 

No one wanted him. 

\---

It was a clear day. Nightmare was relaxing in the branches of his side of the tree. Some villagers milled about nearby but generally gave him a wide berth when Dream was gone.

Nightmare pulled his knees to his chest, feeling alone. 

The chatter died down. He looked up a bit curiously, looking over to see what was going on. 

There was a blinding pain under his eye and he yelped, recoiling and falling out of the tree. He hit the ground with a loud thud. 

"W-what?" he stammered, trying to get up and looked up at a small mob of both humans and monsters. The one in the front smirked, tossing something up and down. A rock. 

"Oh come on, Nightmare. No one wants any negativity in their lives." some one sneered, and threw another rock at him.

He attempted to get up but the crowd surged forward, kicking him, hitting him... all he could do was attempt to protect his skull. 

Nightmare was vaguely aware that he was crying and pleading for them to stop. Someone kicked his ribs and he felt something crack. Panic flooded his body. 

He was going to die. 

He was still sobbing when they stopped. "P-please... someone h-help me..."

There was a strange sound and he looked up to see a sword being drawn. 

The swordsman looked down at his emotionlessly. "In the name of the kingdom, I will wipe out the scourge to our happiness." 

"N-no..." Nightmare whispered, frozen in fear, hands raised in a futile attempt to stop the deadly downward arc. 

"Stop!" 

Everything went still. The sword blade stopped centimeters from Nightmare's skull. 

The speaker was Dream, still holding the golden apple. He looked furious, truly furious. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he stomped over. The swordsman backed off and Nightmare watched as his brother glared at them, kneeling next to him and promptly shoved the apple in his mouth. 

Nightmare accidentally ate a bite. Warmth flooded his body, and he found himself unable to stop eating, even as his chest felt strange. He hunched over slightly, feeling... different. 

Dream stood up and whirled on his 'friends'. 

"What were you thinking?" he demanded fiercely. The group took a step back. 

"H-he's the bad guy." someone said helplessly. Dream scowled. Actually scowled. 

"Because he handles the black apples?" 

A few people nodded. Dream picked one of the black apples. 

"I can handle them to!" he declared. "They aren't bad. See, watch-" 

"Brother, no-" Nightmare tried, feeling pressure in his chest and reached out. 

Dream took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so so sorry I was in a sort of abrupt hiatus. Thanks if you stuck around this long.


	14. Do You All Hate Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, its a day late but yesterday was the anniversary of this book! And what did it start out on? Classicberry. So here have some angst. 
> 
> Although I'm going to make a much happier ending for this later.

Sans happily struggled through Snowdin, even whistling slightly. The streets seemed rather quiet today, but he was in a good mood- Frisk chose to not kill anyone and brought them all to the surfacs this round. He had no doubts that the kid would get bored soon and reset but...

Anyways, he had other reasons to be in a good mood. It was his and Berry's anniversary. He blushed slightly, just thinking about it. He hoped the other wouldn't be mad- he hadn't been able to swing by in quite some time, but since the human here rarely reset, he figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal. 

Besides, Berry seemed to have a knack for remembering him, anyway. 

The door was unlocked as always. He opened it and walked in, hiding the roses behind his back. 

"Berry!" he called happily. "I'm here!" 

There was... silence. He frowned slightly, peeking into the kitchen and smiling again when he saw the table set for a romantic dinner, candles, rose petals and all. There was a note left on an empty plate. He picked it up. The handwriting seemed harried but was legible. 

'CLASSIC- GONE TO CATCH THE HUMAN. BE BACK SOON FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY DINNER! I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! LOVE, BERRY.

P.S. I LOVE YOU! 

P.P.S. YOUR SPECIAL SURPRISE IS NOT HIDDEN BEHIND A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP I GOT YOU FOR TONIGHT THAT IN THE FRIDGE SO DON'T GO LOOKING THERE!'

Classic chuckled, and checked the fridge. There was indeed a bottle of ketchup with a post-it note that said 'FOR CLASSIC P.S. I LOVE YOU!'. He moved it, curious, and his soul skipped a beat when he saw the small navy blue box, which also had a post-it note that read 'I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK! DO NOT OPEN IT! P.S. I STILL LOVE YOU!'. 

Classic opened it anyway and saw the sparkly ring and blushed even more. There was also a post-it note that simply read, 'CLASSIC!'. 

He carefully put the box and ketchup back and closed the door, and jumped in surprise when he saw Stretch standing there. 

"Stretch, you look..." he stammered. In truth, Stretch looked horrible, and smelled of cheap alcohol. 

Stretch simply lit a cigarette and shrugged carelessly and now Classic knew something was wrong because Stretch would never dare to light a cigarette because then Berry would be disappointed in him. Or at the very least scold him. 

And Stretch never acted that careless, unless-

His soul skipped a beat again and this time, not for a good reason. 

"No..." he said, the flowers dropping to the floor. Some of the petals probably broke loose and maybe it made a mess but he was already out the door, starting to run before he remembered he could teleport. 

So he did, ending up just in the clearing, and promptly had to dodge a bone attack. 

He saw the human just again, steel knife gleaming in their hand. Berry was just about to send another attack but he was started by his appearance- the attack was off kilter and the human didn't even have to dodge. 

"Classic?" Berry said, surprised, even smiling a little. "I thought-" 

"Berry, look out!" Classic said, hands outstretch and socket flaring with magic, turning the humans soul blue- 

The metal slashed over Berry's neck. The guardsman looked startled as his body crumped to dust first. Classic fell to his neck, bible rising in his nonexsistant through. 

The human turned to him, placing a foot on Berry's still intact soul, red eyes burning their way into his soul. 

The sickening crunch tore a pained scream from his mouth as tears welled up in his sockets. The human examined their dusty foot with morbid curiosity. 

"Thats gross." they said, taking a blue rag from the pile of dust and wiping their foot off, tossing the blue rag at Classic. Berry's scarf. 

He held it with trembling hands as tears would not just stop pouring down his face. 

The human moved on as he mourned.


	15. ClassicBerry pt2- This Time With Less Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the happier ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave them a much happier ending this time.

Sans happily struggled through Snowdin, even whistling slightly. The streets seemed rather quiet today, but he was in a good mood- Frisk chose to not kill anyone and brought them all to the surfacs this round. He had no doubts that the kid would get bored soon and reset but...

Anyways, he had other reasons to be in a good mood. It was his and Berry's anniversary. He blushed slightly, just thinking about it. He hoped the other wouldn't be mad- he hadn't been able to swing by in quite some time, but since the human here rarely reset, he figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal. 

Besides, Berry seemed to have a knack for remembering him, anyway. 

The door was unlocked as always. He opened it and walked in, hiding the roses behind his back. 

"Berry!" he called happily. "I'm here!" 

Berry poked his head out of the kitchen, grinning. 

"Classic!" he said happily, quickly walking over and giving him a quick kiss- very fitting for his apron, which read 'Kiss the Chef'. 

Classic chuckled happily, kissing back before pulling away to present the flowers with an overly dramatic flourish. Berry squealed with delight, taking them. 

"Classic, they're beautiful!" he guessed, kissing him again. "I love them. I love you!" 

"I love you too, Berry." he grinned affectionately. Berry held his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. 

Classic grinned even more when he saw the romantic dinner setting, rose petal scattered in the white table clothes, candles lit. There was already food on the plates. 

"Aw, Berry, you didn't have to do all of this..." he blushed. 

"I know!" his lover smiled. "I wanted to. Because I love you! And its our anniversary!" 

Classic sat down at his place. Berry quickly pulled something out of the fridge, peeling post it nots off and tossing them in the garbage. One he hid on the pocket of his pants, so Classic didn't get a good look. The other he put on the table in front of him. 

"Ta-da!" Berry said happily. Classic gasped dramatically. 

"Babe, I love you so much." he said, picking up the ketchup. "You're the best." 

Berry pecked his cheek. 

"I know." he giggled, hand running down Classic's clothed ribs a bit, and he giggled more at his blush. He skipped to his seat, quickly dimming the lights. 

Classic doused his steak and fresh in ketchup, before delicatedly taking a bite. 

"It tastes great..." he smiled. Berry beamed happily, eating his own food happily. Classic remembered... "Hey, what were the post-it notes for?" 

"Hmm? Oh, those!" the skeleton's smile dimmed ever so slightly. "The human showed up today!" 

Classic's soul pounded a bit and he paused, remembering just how empty Snowdin was today. 

"I went to go fight them but nothing much happened. They cried a lot, mostly." Berry continued. "For a moment there, I thought..." 

He frowned thoughtfully. 

"Well, in any case, they surrender and Papy offered to watch them so we can have our date!" he smiled. 

Classic nodded slowly, forcing himself to eat more so he wouldn't think of the implications. He was glad Berry was safe...

He jumped a bit, feeling a foot nudge at his shin. Berry grinned at him innocently as the foot went farther up his leg. 

Classic swallowed. "That better be your foot." he managed. 

"Just hurry up and eat, love~" Berry winked and took a long drink of water as his foot went closer to Classic's crotch.   
\---

Classic was pretty sure his shirt came off sometime during the journey up the stairs. Honestly, they almost didn't make it to the bedroom- Berry seemed pretty intent on turning him into jell, pinning him against the wall, but they some how ended up on the bed. 

Berry's hand promptly made its way down Classic's shorts, stroking the unformed magic. Classic gasped out a moan, femurs spreading apart just a bit to make more room. 

Berry chuckled against his teeth, other hand finding that sensative spot on his ribs and teasing mercilessly. 

"B-Berry..." he moaned, attempting to hold back the urge to buck against the other's hand but failed when his magic already coalesced into a slick pussy. Berry wasted no time in slipping two fingers in, already starting to scissor him open, a thumb finding his clit and rubbing gentle circles. 

"Thats it, Classic..." he pressed kisses against the other's clavicle. "Keep saying my name..." 

God _DAMN_ that was sexy. Classic let out a choked moan as Berry added a third finger, feeling a hardworking length gently humping his femur. 

"Berry, st-stop teasing-" he moaned softly, and Berry made quick work of their shorts, gently pushing in before already beginning to thrust. Classic gasped, his own fingers tangling in his boyfriend's scarf. 

Despite the frantic start, their lovemaking session was gentle, and sweet, only getting a bit more fantastic at the end when they were both close to their own release. 

Classic gasped out Berry's name twice- once when he came, and again when Berry filled him with his seed. 

They both laid there for a moment, panting, and Berry pulled out. 

"Mmm... Classic..." he nuzzled him happily. "I love you...."

"I love you too..." he nuzzled back. They cuddled, Berry not concerned about the mess for once as they both drifted off to sleep.  
\---

Classic awoke to piano music. He reconized the tune vaguely- from some anime. There were candles leading out the door of the room. Classic chuckled, pulling on a robe and following the trail down to the living room. 

There was Berry, the music playing softly from the stereo. 

"Berry, what's this?" he asked. 

Berry just smiled sweetly, dressed nicely, pulling out a small navy blue box and going down on one knee. 

"Classic... I know its only been about a year since we first met, and even shorter since we started dating, but... I love you, form the bottom of my soul." he said softly, opening the box and revealing a sparkling ring. 

Classic covered his mouth. 

"Will you marry me?" Berry asked. 

"Yes- fucking.... Yes!" Classic nodded, kneeling to hug him, which ended up being a bit too zealous and toppled both of them over. They laughed as the ring was slipped onto Classic's finger and they both admired it. 

Berry kissed him once again and Classic kissed him back. For how bad this could have turned out, he definitely deemed this a good ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks- Stretch is okay, he's just glaring at Chara in the shed and Chara is regretting their sins. He wasn't really being an asshole in the past chapter, he was just numb. 
> 
> And yeah, this time around would be a neutral route.


	16. I Just Really Fucking Like Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red thinks he hates snakes but he actually really likes them. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the other chapter with Lamia!Razz and Lamia!Blue and their ~~friend~~ captive, Red.

Living with lamias was a goddamn trial. Razz was fucking terrifying as fuck, and he knew it, and he loved making Red squirm. 

And he was so touchy. Which probably was a side effect from living with Blue, who was also touchy as fuck, but both lamias would not stop touching Red. Blue would just crawl into his lap just to talk and he would... cuddle? 

But at least that wasn't as creepy as when Red woke up to Razz curled around him, watching him. 

Well, okay, Razz wasn't watching him, he was actually asleep. But it looked like he was watching him! So it was only natural that Red screamed.

'What the actual fuck, two leg!' Razz snapped, still coiled around the other. Red was struggling to not panic. 

"Get off of me!" he failed miserably. Blue, who was sleeping in the next near the two of them, shifting slightly. Read saw that his eyes were also open. Dear god this was so creepy... 

Razz hissed unhappily but uncoiled from him and Red scooted away. 

"Now its cold." Razz glared at him... was he pouting. Was he honestly pouting. No. No, Red was not going to fall for that fucking trick. 

"Too bad." he said, keeping his knees to his chest. "Maybe if you had _asked_ , I would have let you, you creepy fucking-" 

He cut himself off as Razz's glare got more intense. The snake started slithering towards him, and Red started scooting backwards until his back pressed against the cave wall and Razz was still too close. 

"Listen here, two leg. You are only alive because my brother likes to take in strays. He thinks you can help us, in turn, once we release you. I would have happily eaten you." Razz's voice was low and cold. "You're hardly a guest. But you are warm. And I will cuddle with whoever I want to cuddle." 

He was uncomfortable close to Red's face and Red felt uncomfortably... aroused? 

Razz pulled away, fanged mouth smirking, and he slithered away. Red let out a shuddering sigh, wonder what the fuck was wrong with him. 

After a while Blue woke up, stretching happily. 

"Morning, Red!" he hissed cheerily. "I hope you slept well!" 

Razz hissed out a laugh. Red flushed. 

Blue looked between the two, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the next installment if this minivseries is most likely going to either sin or Blue trying to seduce Red. Either way it's going to end up as BlackCherryBerry because yay.


	17. Its Dreammare But Its Really Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys, Gills, Sharks, Tails, and Xia have some fun book reading time. 
> 
> Also, this is totally canon to Tower of Misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys- Undertale Alphys  
> Gills- Underswap Undyne  
> Xia- Xtale Alphys  
> Sharks- Swapfell Undyne  
> Tails- Underfell Alphys
> 
> They're at Alphys' house- it has the comfiest chairs.

Nightmare glared at his brother. "Why do you have to be a hard ass all the time?!" he demanded. "I'm not a fucking child, Dream, I can take care of myself, and you don't have to keep me in the fucking tower!" 

"Its for your own good." Dream said calmly. "Your safe here, brother." 

"Would you stop doing that?!" to his horror, Nightmare realized he was tearing up. "Stop saying its for my own good and give me an actual fucking reason why!" 

"You don't need-" 

"That's fucking BULLSHIT, DREAM!" Nightmare yelled. "I want a goddamn-" 

"I can't lose you!"

The words echoed in Nightmare's room. Nightmare stared at his brother in shock, silent tears still slipping down his face. He didn't move as Dream stepped forward, gently placing his hands on Nightmare's cheeks and gently wiping the tears away. 

"I can't lose you..." he repeated broken. "I almost lost you, so many times... I don't want to lose you, Nightmare, I-" 

The god cut himself off, scare of his own words. 

"You love me..." Nightmare spoke for him. Dream nodded, not wanting to hide it anymore. 

"But... but why didn't you tell me, Dream?" 

"I was scared... we're brothers, Nightmare. I didn't want you to think I was a freak..." Dream looked away, ashamed of his wants and desires, about to pull away...

 

But then his brother gripped his shirt. He looked ag Nightmare, surprised. 

"I don't think you're a freak..." Nightmare said. "Please... stay?" 

And he felt it- just an overwhelming amount of love, all from Nightmare, and his hand found his shirt, pulling him closer until they were kissing. 

And it was exactly how Dream imagined it would be- fireworks of fire and ice and rainbow colored sparkles. Nightmare tasted like plums, all tarts but then undeniably sweet and _he couldn't get enough of it_. 

Eventually, he managed to pull away from what was supposed to be a kiss but ended up as a make out- some how, his jacket and Nightmare's cloak and crown ended up in the floor. 

"Wow..." Nightmare said dazed. Dream smirked. 

"It's only going to get even better from here, brother~" he growled seductively. Nightmare flushed. 

Dream began slowly kissing down Nightmare's body, fingers hooking on the waist band of his pants. He paused, looking at his brother, who nodded, and he pulled them down to reveal-  
\---  
"Pause!" Gills' voice was really high pitched as she ran to go get tissues for the blood running down her face, bringing back a box for Alphys. 

The small yellow lizard mumbled her thanks, quickly stuffing some up her nose to staunch the bleeding. Tails, who was reading her one shot, rolled her eyes. 

"Really, you two, we haven't gotten to the good part yet." she complained. 

"Last week, you cried when I mentioned Nightmare's death and Dream being lost without him in my drabble. A _drabble_ , Tails." Xia pointed out. 

"That's different!" Tails sobbed. "That was saaaaad. He couldn't move ooooon!" 

"Man, if you guys are reacting this way, wait till I read mine." Sharks cackled. "I got bored, so I hope you guys like whips and chains..." 

"You didn't!" Gills gasped. 

"I did." her fell counterpart grinned. "Dream makes a very good dungeon master." 

"Sharks, oh my god!" Alphys hurriedly grabbed more tissues. "Dream? A dungeon master? Get real?" 

"Why not? He's simply punishing Nightmare." the fish monster batted her eye innocently and giggled again. 

"... All in favor of Sharks going next say 'Aye'." Xia said quickly. 

"AYE!" the vote was unanimous. 

"Alright then. Tails- go." 

The fell scientist started at her paper. "Lets see... where were we- oh yes! 'Dream began slowly kissing down Nightmare's body, fingers hooking on the waist band of his pants-'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in Tower of Misery, I headcanoned that Dream's scientists ship him with Nightmare and then just... yeah. This happened. They totally think Dream and Nightmare are low key fucking. And they write fanfiction about it.


	18. What's this? Something that Isn't Sanscest?! The fuck?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey, another of my AUs! Welcome to the Ebbot Travelling Circus, Mettaton.

He was starstruck. He was in absolute and total awe, gaping in wonder. 

Now this... this was a circus. 

The skeleton seemed to fly through the air before catching the nearest bar before gravity could take its course. He used it to swing himself to a nearby platform, the ends it his costume trailing behind him. His ribboned feet landed on the platform gracefully and he held a pose. It looked almost effortless. 

Mettaton have to applaud. He had to. The skeleton startled, looking down at him. 

"Oh, hello!" he called down to him. "You must be the new member of our circus?"

"Yes." Mettaton said, bowing with a flourish. "Mettaton, magician and illusionist extraodinar." 

"I'm Papyrus." the skeleton grinned. "Give me a sec, I'll be down there in a moment." 

The skeleton promptly hurled himself off the platform. The robot watched in horror as the artist fell-

Only to be stopped, bouncing slightly, and now he could see the net, woven so expertly it was almost invisible. Papyrus smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry about that!" he said, rolling off the net to land on his feet on the ground. "I should have warned you." 

He was loud, most likely from years of having to yell to be heard from high up. Mettaton didn't mind.

"Well, you certainly know how to get someone's attention." he said wryly. "I can respect that." 

The skeleton beamed. "So... you're a magician?" he asked. 

"Yup." Mettaton nodded. 

"Can you show me?" some how, his eyes had morphed into excited stars. 

The robot frowned. "Oh, gee, I don't know- what is that?!" 

"What?" Papyrus looked alarmed.

"That! In your ear!" 

Now he looked confused. "I don't have ears-" 

"Then what do I have... here?" Mettaton mimed pulling a bouquet out of where his ears would be. Papyrus once again went starry-eyed, gasping in delight. 

"Wowie! That was cool!" he was bouncing in place. Mettaton gave him the bouquet. "Oh, no, I couldn't..." 

"Sure you can." Mettaton grinned. "They came from your nonexistent ear, after all." 

As Papyrus took his fliwer, Mettaton impulsively brought the other's hand up his his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Beside, a performance like that deserves some flowers." 

Papyrus's face went orange, and he stammered. Mettaton chuckled, feeling awkward. Maybe to shouldn't have done that-

Papyrus was hugging me. 

"Thank you!" he said, and then pulled away. "A-and thank you for the flowers, Mettaton! I'll see you tonight at dinner!" 

With that he ran of, the red scary flying behind him. 

"Oh my god, I ship it." 

The familiar voice of his friend Alphys made his jump in surprise. 

"A-Alph, you saw?!" Mettaton stammered. Alphys shot him a knowing grin. 

He was never going to live any of that down.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this from the sentence prompter 'Stop that cat it has my wallet'


End file.
